


Just a Normal Day at the Cafe

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Maybe Ai and Kusanagi are right about him needing to be cautious about the things Ryoken asks him to do.  For now though Yusaku's just going to have to deal with Yuya.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just a Normal Day at the Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> With this I think I'm just missing a story with someone from DM in it lol Maybe that'll happen when I finally figure out how to write a duel =')
> 
> Anyway meet Ryoken's distant relative - Reiji!

He should be used to random strange occurrences in his life by now but no. Ryoken strolling up to the cafe like he wasn't a wanted criminal easy give away that he was in for something today. 

“Greetings Fuijiki, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Sure,” he replied, it wasn't like he was going ask Yusaku to do anything worse than he already has. Of course both Kusanagi and Ai were shaking their heads and grumbling about him being to trusting. 

“You know Yusaku you should learn to question Mr. Terrorist more before accepting his offers.”

“Yeah, Ai actually has a point there,” Kusanagi adds. 

“If you two are done, Fujiki a relative of mine is coming to visit and I told him to meet me here. Please try to keep that Idiot of yours from aggravating him too much,” Ryoken's statement was met with Ai loudly stomping his feet and huffing. Only he could almost feel Ai staring right through him. 

“You can stop glaring at me. They have nothing to do with my father, nor with what happened.”

“Uh huh,” Ai says in disbelief. Honestly, Yusaku didn't disagree with him. Ryoken was the only Kogmai he wanted anything to do with and even their relationship was unstable. 

“So who is it then?” Kusanagi injects joining Ai in crowding him. They do know the grill is still hot right? They keep pushing and he's going end up shoved into it. 

“Nobody important. Try not to aggravate them too much, they're even more impatient then I am,” Ryoken says flatly, still somehow standing there like he didn't mind chatting despite what he said. 

“Ah, So Ai assume, they are just as dramatic and over the top as you are?” Ai jests finally succeeding in shoving Yusaku behind him and Kusanagi. 

Ryoken smirks at their antics and quips back, “You're one to talk about dramatics aren't you? But I digress, He'll be here in a few hours. I'll be back to collect him shortly after.”

“What does our guest look like?” Kusanagi asks this time. 

“Like me only they have a penchant for ridiculously long scarfs” With somewhat of an idea of who he's supposed to look out for he nudged Ai back into his corner. 

“Alright if that's all. Make sure you're back on time. Ai has a short attention span, and he's likely to think your relative is a shiny new toy,” was what he said really that strange? He could hear Ai's temperandrum coming but both Ryoken and Kusanagi were staring at him like he'd grown another head. 

“Oh, looks like everyone's not used to you being that mean in public. Oh wait, this is you were talking about you're always that mean just not without the spandex,” Ai jabs back cracking up so much he didn't notice he put his down on the hot grill. 

“Yee! Hot! Ow!”  
“Well then I will take my leave then. I'll be back,” With that Ryoken walked off while Ai was still shrieking about being in pain from being burned. 

“Ai just turn off the sensor! We'll have to fix your hand when we get home,” Yusaku sighs. There was no way the idiot would leave now. Not when something interesting could happen. 

That meant Ai talking his and Kusanagi's ears off over who Ryoken's relative is and what they're like until the vendor kicked them both out for a break. Really he was just sacrificing Yusaku to get some peace and quiet. 

Thankfully Ai shut up after awhile of Yusaku ignoring him and just opted to lean on him while he worked on something on his computer. Only occasionally speaking to add comment on how to improve it or point out something wrong. 

Of course that peace was never going to last. Something or someone had Ai's attention, and he was curious to see who. 

Yusaku was expecting someone with a similar old man look to Ryoken but this guy only had the gray hair and his was darker. The ridiculous scarf was a good give away. Who was the kid walking beside him gawking at the city like a tourist?

“Ooh, Reiji I think I found them, they're over there!” The kid yells and waves at them. “Hey!”

The person they were waiting for just shakes his head and continues walking towards them. “Yes, he did say we were looking for someone with pink and blue hair and vampire hanging over him.”

“What is with everyone saying I look like a vampire?!” Ai grumbles. 

“Still a pretty accurate description of us,”he replies and looks over to their guest, “I'm guessing you're the one Ryoken wants us to entertain until he comes back?”

“Yep! I'm Yuya and this is Reiji,” the kid answers. 

“So, what brings you to our humble city?” Ai asks cautiously watching Reiji but still grinning politely. It's clear he didn't trust this man for some reason. 

“I'm here to help Ryoken with some business,” the finality in his tone told Yusaku there was a lot more to the business the two were supposed to be doing but as long as Revolver isn't involved he really isn't that concerned. The former Hanoi leader had his own life. 

“Right and you?” Ai asks pointing towards Yuya. 

“Oh, Reiji dragged me along to keep an eye on me. Apparently CCTV isn't good enough.”

Ai cracks up at that, “Oh, my he sounds our dear Ryoken. I swear he's probably watching us now!” 

Reiji poked his glasses up his nose and coughed. “No, your mother asked me to watch you we'll your family is on vacation and it was easier to just have you come too.” 

“Any way what did Ryoken tell you about us?” 

“Nothing, Yusaku here just agreed to keep you entertained until he came to get you,” Ai answered with a shrug and side glance at him. 

“Interesting, well in that case what he was supposed to ask is if you can keep an eye on Yuya for a for an hour or so well we finish old paperwork,,” Yuya didn't really seem like the type who needed a babysitter.

“Isn't Yuya a bit old for this kind of treatment?” he asks and the kid lit up even more if that was even possible. 

“Yeah!”

“Yuya is special case and we need someone to keep him in line incase something happens.” Yuya stuck his tongue out at Reiji for that. 

“Hey! I'm not going to go Zorc just because I'm alone for a few hours and we can keep Yuri in check!”

Then the man fixed his glasses again and cut him off, “No you can't. Last time you were left unsupervised Yuri terrorized an entire park for most of a day. They had to pry you out of a tree.”

Ai and him exchanged a look, Yusaku's to wonder if he should have inquired more before agreeing to anything. 

“Yes it's just as weird as it sounds but Ryoken tell me your both used to weird,” Reiji states flatly and Ai goes back to glaring at him.

“So what has he told you about us?”

“Anyway! Does one of you want to duel me? I'd love to see what dueling is like in this city,”Yuya interrupts giving them both puppy dog eyes. 

“No,” they both say simultaneously and the kid looks like he isn't going to take that for an answer. 

“Why don't you want to duel? I've seen you play,” Yuya laughs nervously under his and Ai's intense stare. “Ryoken sent Reiji some footage and it was awesome!"

“I don't like dueling if I don't' have' have to,” He replies. Was that so hard to understand?

“Why? Dueling is supposed to make people happy!”Yuya brings up his duel disk before taking of his deck to flip through it. 

“I know about five other people that would disagree with that sentiment, six if you include Ryoken.” 

“But why?! What has dueling ever done to you?”Yuya says finally finding whatever cards he was looking for. 

“if you want an honest answer; one, it's almost killed me, my friends and the rest of the world multiple times, two, it's only ever been a tool for me. There are other things I'd rather do, and three I spent six months doing nothing but dueling – nothing about that time period could be considered enjoyable not to mention the countless other times it's almost ruined my life.” 

“Eep, so I get the whole save the world thing...umm let's just say I have some experience with that but come on! Doesn't building a deck and playing against someone at the same skill level thrill you,” Yuya jumps out of his card and his duel disk notifies everyone that it's one before everyone is surrounded by weird smiling shapes and platforms. “Haven't you ever had a fun match against one of your friends? Haven't you dueled Ai?” 

Said easily distracted AI was poking at one of the stars that made up the field spell. 

“I have, and it nearly killed both of us. It practically killed him. The same thing happened when I dueled another friend of mine.

“Yusaku, stop trying to crush the kids hopes and dreams!” Ai yells getting up to mess with one of the platforms; one, two, and he's jumping around them like he's in bounce house. 

You won't duel unless you have to either. You turned down a fun match against Kusanagi just yesterday and you were supposed to be a dueling AI” Yusaku replies completely ignoring the mess of Ai's hair falling into his face with the android bending down to try to get him to play along. 

“Ignis! And...okay, you have a point but cut the kid a break!”Ai huffed and swung himself back up. 

“How about you Ai? It looks like you're having fun so why don't I saw you how fun action dueling is?”Yuya and there was a loud noise behind Yusaku that was probably Ai jumping down.

“Yusaku hide me!” Ai grabbed ahold of his shoulders and was hovering behind him. 

“Right can I leave now? I'm sure Kusanagi would be more than happy to take you up on your offer.” 

“No!Hmm, wait! I've had my fair share of bad experiences dueling but I still think dueling should be used to make people happy!” Yuya shouts as he's about to get up. 

“Sure for most people it is, but others like you and me it doesn't have to. Those bad memories you have associated with dueling are okay to have, and you don't have to pretend to be happy about something that hurt you. Let alone pretend you enjoy it.”It was clear enough the kid actually did enjoy dueling but something in his insistence felt forced in a way that couldn't be healthy.

“Aww! Yu-chan!”

“What makes you think something happened to make me dislike dueling?” Yuya asks staring at him looking confused while Reiji smirked. 

“Ryoken said you were quick.”

“I didn't say dislike, I said it doesn't make you happy at least not in the way you're advocating it does. How can you say dueling should make people happy when you don't believe it yourself?”he crossed his arms and waited for the other to answer. For a few seconds Yuya looked at him wide eyed. 

Then Reiji sighted and turned to Yuya, “He's right you know. Yuya your entertainment dueling helped a lot but it was forced in a lot of cases, remember even Jack called you out for it.”

The kid was trying to say something but Reiji cut him off again, “You like to entertain people and make them happy but remember, Zorc started as an entertainer too so you have to be extra careful about not getting carried away in what the crowd wants and keep your own mental health in mind. “

“Yeah I guess you're right...” with that Yuya deflated into his chair and he walked over to see if Kusanagi had been paying attention to their conversation. 

Of course the man was playing with the grill pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping on them the whole time. 

“Oh Yusaku back from break?” 

“Sure I'll take over and you can duel Yuya,” If they can shove him into social situations why can't he?

“Why not?” the man shrugged and Yusaku hopped in the truck to take over. 

From the window he could see Yuya jump up with excitement and activate his duel disk again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ai jumping on the platforms again while Ryoken sneaks Reiji off quietly. 

Yeah, he's going to think before agreeing to do things for Ryoken after this. Still Yuya isn't a bad entertainer. If only he could tone done the smilely faces, they were starting to creep him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this at the same time as Petal for your love? so I thought I'd finish it...Funny how dynamics can change between stories lol. 
> 
> Now I want to find a MMD with Ai and Yusaku in an action duel. Just imagine having to animate his layers of clothing like that! that would take forever.


End file.
